Who Took Chrissy?
by leafsfan18
Summary: Chrissy is kidnapped and the Seavers must try and get her back before someone strange does bad things to her.


**Who Took Chrissy?**

A/N-This is my first Growing Pains fanfic. I hope it turns out good. Also, this is set in Season 6, before Luke joined the family. The ages would therefore be placed as follows.

Ben-14

Mike-20

Carol-19

Chrissy-4

Maggie-unsure

Jason-unsure

It started off like a regular Saturday morning. Maggie and Jason had invited the Sullivans over for a dinner party scheduled for that evening, so Mike was out shopping with Chrissy helping her pick out some clothes to wear.

"Hey, Mike, do you think this looks okay to wear tonight?" Chrissy asked. Mike, who was trying to find a good looking girl, turned around and saw that Chrissy was holding up a dark blue sweater with a beige skirt attached.

"I wouldn't know unless you go into the change room and try it on." replied Mike. Chrissy then disappeared into the change room, put on the outfit, and came back out to where Mike was standing.

"Now it looks good on you, Chrissy." Mike said.

"Thanks, Mike." Chrissy replied with a smile.

"You're welcome." Mike responded "Chrissy, are you absolutely sure this is what you want to wear tonight?" Mike asked. "Because if the answer is yes, then there's no backing out."

"I'm sure." replied Chrissy.

"Okay, then let's go pay for this outfit and go home so you can show Mom and Dad." Mike said. With that they went to the cash register, but little did they know that just outside the store, a suspicious looking man was looking through the window, waiting to grab Chrissy the moment she walked out of the store. Mike handed the cashier sixty five dollars and forty cents, which was the cost of the outfit, and he and Chrissy were out the door.

"Mike, do you think Mom and Dad will like the new outfit you just bought me?" Chrissy asked just before getting into the car with Mike.

"I'm sure they will, but don't say anything about how much it cost." Mike replied.

"I won't." Chrissy promised. "I wonder what Ben and Carol will think of this outfit." she pondered.

"I'm sure they'll like it too." Mike replied confidently. "Okay, are we ready to go home?" he asked.

"You bet we are!" Chrissy said with excitement. Just then, that same suspicious looking man that had been peering through the store window clamped a hand over Chrissy's mouth and started dragging her away.

"Help! Let me go!" Chrissy yelped. She tried squirming her way out, but the man was too strong.

"What's going on?" Mike demanded. Then he saw the man that was holding Chrissy. "Hey, that's my sister!" he yelled. He tried punching the man the face, but he turned away at the last second.

"Don't you dare say anything about this to anyone! You hear me!" yelled the man. With that, he threw Chrissy into the back seat of his car and drove away. All Mike could do was just stand there in disbelief, angry for two reasons. One, he couldn't do anything about what had just happened, and two, his youngest sister had just been kidnapped.

As Mike drove home from the store, he pondered over why this strange looking man would want to kidnap Chrissy for absolutely no reason at all.

"Wherever that man took Chrissy, I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt her or he'll have to answer to me." Mike said to himself. Back at home, Jason was working in his office, Maggie was ironing, and Ben and Carol were watching that week's CBS Sports Spectacular, which was a track meet out in Los Angeles.

Mike came home shaking his head and asking himself how something like what had happened outside the clothing store could have possibly happened.

"Hey, Mike, want to watch this track meet that's taking place out in Los Angeles?" Ben asked him.

"No thanks, Ben. I find track meets boring, which is why I don't watch them. Listen, could you guys turn the TV off for a second?" Mike asked. Ben turned it off.

"Guys, something happened today right when Chrissy and I were about to get in the car and come home from shopping from her clothes for tonight. It's pretty serious, so I need Mom and Dad in here too." Mike explained.

"Dad, Mike has to tell you something!" Carol yelled out.

"Mom, you better sit down for this too." Ben replied. Maggie stopped her ironing and Jason came out of his office with worried looks on their faces.

"What's this about, Mike?" Maggie asked.

"Well, it's something pretty serious that I don't think has ever happened to anybody in this family before." Mike explained.

"Mike, did you set something on fire again?" Jason asked.

"No." Mike answered.

"Then what is it?" Maggie wondered.

"Mike, whatever it is, we will do our best not to yell." Jason replied.

"Okay, here goes." Mike started out. "Chrissy and I were inside the clothing store, and Chrissy showed me what she thought was the best outfit in the store to wear tonight. She tried it on, and I said it looked good on her, and I paid the sixty five dollars and forty cents that it cost, and as we came out and were ready to come home, some suspicious looking guy who happened to be looking at us outside the store through the window came up and snatched Chrissy and took off." Mike explained.

"Mike, you mean to tell me that out of all that transpired this morning, the end result was that Chrissy was kidnapped?" Jason asked.

"Well, yeah, what I said pretty much sums it all up." Mike stated. "But this was not my fault."

"Mike, you're right. This was not your fault." Jason explained. "It could happen to anybody. But why some one we don't even know would go out of their minds and abduct our youngest daughter for absolutely no reason at all really puzzles me."

"Mike, it's going to be okay." Maggie reassured him.

"I hope so." Mike said. "I'm getting worried right now."

"We all are, Mike." Jason said. "I just hope she's okay and that nothing is happening to her." Ben turned the TV back on and saw that the track meet that had been on was being broken into for breaking news.

"We have some disturbing news to report at this time. Local girl Chrissy Seaver of Long Island, age four, was abducted earlier today. This occurred just outside a clothing store in the town's shopping district. Residents are urged to call police if they have any information on the abduction of this young girl. We will have more information on this story as it develops. We will now return you to the track meet." The newscaster replied. During that entire breaking news segment, a picture of Chrissy had been shown on the TV.

"That's our daughter in the picture." Jason realized.

"What do we do now?" Maggie asked.

"We call the police." Jason replied. He went to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is Jason Seaver. Yes, I'm Mike's father. Now, I'd like to…………..Yes, I have a nice speaking voice. Anyway, I'd like to report a kidnapping. Who was abducted? Don't you watch the news at all? Chrissy Seaver. Four years old, red hair. Beautiful looking hair, I know. 15 Robin Hood Lane. Okay, bye bye." Jason put the phone down.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Well, I reported the kidnapping and the police want to stop by and ask a few questions. Relax, Mike, you're not in trouble. All you have to do is explain in every detail exactly what happened so that the police can assess the situation and figure out who took Chrissy." Jason explained.

Meanwhile, Chrissy was being held in a small square building with only one room, and was tied up in a chair that was facing the window.

"This is kidnapping! My family knows I'm missing!" Chrissy yelled.

"Well, I have news for you, young lady. Your family will never see you again unless you do what I say!" The man demanded.

"We shall see about that!" Chrissy yelled. She was very ticked off about being kidnapped in the first place.

"Oh, talking back, are we?" the man asked. "That will not do at all. Now, I have to go out and run some errands. You, young lady, will remain here for an undetermined amount of time."

"And what amount would that be?" Chrissy asked.

"Forever." the man answered. With that, he headed out the door leaving Chrissy tied up in the chair and with a look of sadness on her face.

"Mike, I'm counting on you to get me out of here." Chrissy said to herself. Just then, the man came back, placed a piece of duct tape over Chrissy's mouth and left again.

Back at home, the police were inside the Seaver home asking Mike some questions.

"Now, Mike, what was Chrissy wearing when she was taken?" the police officer asked.

"Well, she was wearing the new outfit that I had just bought her." Mike answered.

"And after you and your sister left the store, what was the man who took you sister wearing?"

"Well, he was wearing a t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, leather pants, tall boots, and a leather jacket."

"Okay, Mike, that'll be enough questions." the police officer explained. "We'll do our best to catch this guy and return your sister safely to you. If anything comes up, we'll let you know." With that, the police left after a thank you from Mike.

"Well, there's no easy way to say it, Mom. God hates me." Mike said.

"He doesn't hate you, Mike. You're just upset over the fact that your sister was taken." Maggie explained.

"I guess you're right, Mom." Mike replied.

"What do you mean you guess?" Maggie asked. "I'm your mother, of course I'm right." And Maggie went back to her ironing. A few hours later, Ben and Carol were helping Maggie set the table for the dinner party when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Jason declared. "Hello, Jason Seaver speaking. Yes, I'm the one with the nice speaking voice. Really? That's great news! Thanks a lot, bye." Jason hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"It was the police." Jason answered. "Looks like they've figured out who took our daughter."

"That's wonderful!" Maggie yelled excitedly. "Who was it?"

"According to the police, it was a guy by the name of Frank Dunbar. They also told me the address of the place where Chrissy is being held. Let's go." Jason said.

"But I haven't finished setting the table for tonight." Maggie protested.

"Ben and Carol can finish doing that." Jason stated. With that, they left.

Back at the small building, Frank had finished his errands and was back inside, thinking of more ways to torture Chrissy. Suddenly, they both heard sirens of a police car outside. Frank looked outside the window and saw that it was the cops. He tried to open the door to escape, but the police barged in followed by Maggie and Jason.

"Frank Dunbar, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Chrissy Seaver! You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law!" the police officer yelled. He then placed Frank's hands behind his back, snapped the handcuffs on him, and led him away.

"You haven't seen the last of me, kid!" Frank yelled as the police shoved him into the back of the police car. A few seconds later, the police drove off. However, Chrissy was still tied up and the duct tape was still covering her mouth. Jason removed the duct tape from her mouth.

"Chrissy, are you all right?" Jason asked.

"I'm just fine." Chrissy answered.

"That man didn't hurt you, did he?" Maggie asked as she untied Chrissy.

"Not at all." Chrissy answered.

"Well, at least you're safe. Come on, let's get home." Jason replied. Back home Ben and Carol were finished setting the table and were watching a movie on TV. Maggie and Jason walked in with Chrissy right behind them.

"We got Chrissy back!" Jason declared.

"All right, Dad!" Ben yelled out. Chrissy ran over to where Ben and Carol were.

"Chrissy, we're glad you're safe." Carol stated. "By the way, who bought you this outfit?"

"Mike did." Chrissy answered.

"It looks nice on you." Carol complimented.

"That goes double for me." Ben replied.

"Thank you very much." Chrissy said. Later on in the evening, the dinner party went off without a hitch. Everything was pretty much back to normal in the Seaver household.


End file.
